


Fond Of Mysteries

by snarkstark



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But someone else may have, Crime, Deathnote - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Good Light, Happy Ending, L and Light are competitive idiots, Light didn't pick up the Deathnote, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Slow Burn, Tennis Match, This Anime Sure Needs One, evil Mello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: The new transfer student was... strange.A description that was quite inadequate in terms of depth and complexity when it came to Ryuga, but fitting none the less.Perhaps Ryuga wouldn't have made a difference to Light's life, if only he could avoid the temptation of a mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death Note fic so go easy on me ;)  
> Please note that this is in no way trying to be canon, it's a completely alternative universe where Watari actually makes L attend high school for at least a year.

The new transfer student was... strange. 

A description that was quite inadequate in terms of depth and complexity when it came to Ryuga, but fitting none the less. He had stood out from the minute he entered the classroom, the minute he walked through the gates, no doubt. The boy had foregone the uniform, not entirely unusual for a transfer student, many of whom had not received their uniform in the mail yet, but the other few new additions to the high school had at least _attempted_ to recreate the dress code and blend in, with sensible slacks, shirts and ties as a base. This boy, however, seemed unphased by his crumpled blue jeans and loose fitting white shirt, that hung off his skinny frame.

The surprise Light felt when this walking oddity strolled into his class was quickly followed by pity, however. This world was not a place for the eccentric. Humanity did not nurture originality. In simpler terms, Ryuga may as well have worn a shirt with a target painted on the back. 

If he had realized this, though, he certainly didn't acknowledge it. The raven haired young man appeared oblivious to the wide eyes and ripple of muttering that surrounded his every step towards the free seats nearer the back of the classroom. 

He ended up seated two desks back and one to the left of Light's own seat. Well, seated was a loose term. 

"Ryuga! I do not tolerate insolence in my classroom. You will sit on your chair normally, please."

"I can't." The new student's voice was a low monotone, laced with disinterest, "When I don't sit like this my deductive ability is reduced."

Laughter erupted from most of the students at that, and Light, while sympathetic, sought nothing to do with this admittedly weird new addition to the school. Right now, he sat high on the social ladder, and whilst approval and validation from his peers were not something that mattered to him in the slightest, it allowed him ease of movement between places and people in the school. His priorities were his high grades and his family, the rest was background noise until he graduated with first place. 

Ignoring a feeling that told him not to take Ryuga at such shallow value, he turned to the front of the class and tried to concentrate. 

It was roughly two weeks before the rumours about the 'freaky' new boy died down, which was a relief for Light. Not that he would be caught _caring_ or anything, but it was irritating to hear the childish and outright outlandish lies being spread from person to person. He couldn't decide which one was the worst. Was it that Ryuga was a serial killer or a spy today? The brunet saw him around the school, crouching alone at the lunch table, with a tray that only contained dessert items, or walking alone near the tennis courts. Perhaps a slightly creepier habit, he would sit on the bench with a thumb in his mouth, people watching with wide obsidian orbs. Those eyes were so intimidating like they could see right through you whenever they turned in your direction. 

Despite his attempts to stay far, far away from the whole thing, Light couldn't stop himself from making observations, even though he didn't mean to. With each new detail, the aspiring detective felt his curiosity grow and accumulate, until it was a physical effort not to leave the stereotypical popular table to join Ryuga where he dwelled alone. 

When the time finally came, Light could safely say that it was not his fault.

"Come on, Ryuga. Your parents must have been playing a joke on you to name you after a pop star." The sneering voice taunted the dark-haired boy as he sat, looking blank and unphased. 

"Yes, I suppose." He agreed neutrally, in the same monotone he always seemed to have. 

On Light's part, his footsteps had faltered. The rain was pouring, causing the rush of students leaving the school to be even more hectic than usual. Someone shoved past him, eager to be out of the rain. He, too, wished he could just leave things the way they were and get home to his own home, where tea was sure to be waiting. Light's fingers curled into a fist. Bullies were a particular irk of his, however. It felt like this world was really going to rot these days. 

Droplets of rain clinging to his hair and eyelashes, the young man made his decision, turning around. "Hey, guys -" Too late. The asshole - Itsuki-something? - had swung his fist to collide with Ryuga's face. 

But it never met its mark. 

Ryuga's foot had collided with Itsuki's face before that happened, sending him sprawling back with blood practically spurting out of his nostrils. His cronies seemed shocked enough that Light saw his opportunity and ran forward, grabbing Ryuga's shoulder. "Come on, let's go, Bruce Lee." Light snorted, shocked and amused by the fact that his mystery friend needed no saving, after all. 

Thoroughly soaked, (the dark-haired boy wasn't even wearing a jacket), they walked quickly to the school gates and onto the road outside, standing awkwardly in front of one another. "Yagami-kun, was it?" Ryuga spoke as if confused, but Light was able to read people easier than that. The other boy knew who he was already, the same way he knew of the other. 

"Ryuga-kun, yes? There was a lot of hype when some of the girls heard that Hideki Ryuga was coming to our school, you know."

"An unfortunate coincidence. I suppose I should thank you." The slouched boy didn't seem grateful or angry, just looked slightly surprised as he observed Light closely with those deep eyes of his.

"I didn't exactly do anything, your foot got there first."

"You hesitated. In the rain, no less."

Light couldn't help wincing at the low expectations that Ryuga held for his peers. And then he was walking away. The strange boy had spun on his heel and was trudging off in the rain, apparently done with the conversation. 

Taking him by surprise, the young Yagami felt a sudden urge to make him stay. All that spectating and debating couldn't have led up to this! A thirty-second thank-you in the pouring rain. 

"Ryuga-kun!" He called out, and the other obeyed his call, turning around and waiting. Light swallowed. "What's your real name?"

The rain was deafening in the silence, as they stood, dripping. 

Then the transfer student was walking closer to him. "What makes you say that?" Light had no idea. What a stupid thing to shout, he cursed to himself in his head. He usually had a tight handle on his observations. But in his chest, he felt a flare of pride. This time, _this time_ Ryuga spoke, his voice was intoned with curiosity. He was alive.

"I- I just noticed. For the first few days, you were here. You would hesitate after your name was called. Besides, the name of the world famous popstar? You avoid attention at all costs, if this had been your name for a long time, you would have adapted some sort of nickname by now to dispel the confusion. You always take off your shoes, whenever possible that is, and they have L written on the sole. There's no Ls in Hideki Ryuga." 

Those void orbs widened, and Ryuga's lips actually curved into a smile.

"Light Yagami." The young genius startled at the lack of honorific from Ryuga, "You're much more observant than I anticipated."

"I get that a lot." Light couldn't help but smirk a little, making Ryuga smirk back. 

"You can call me L. But you will call me Ryuga at school." Ryuga, L, told him after a moment of consideration. 

"So, L, I live close to the school. Are you sure you don't want to come to my house until the rain is stopped? You don't even have a jacket."

"I suppose that is true. Alright, Light-kun."

They walked side-by-side, looking for all the world like opposites. But there was something deeper there, Light sensed. He and L, whoever he might be, were more common than it seemed. The somewhat sceptical teenager was not one much for Gods and mystical forces, but it felt something like fate that they had been brought together. Their test results were equally matched, he would challenge Light in intellect, which so many of his peer's failed to do. And if he was honest, maybe Light was just a little too fond of a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES PLEASE READ  
> This fic is an 'AU', but remains in the Death Note kind of universe, simply as if a few people had made different choices. Eg, Watari taking L and the others into his own home, making L go to high school. One thing leads to another, the butterfly effect. Had L's entry not distracted Light, he would have seen the deathnote, and probably picked it up. I would describe it as an alternative storyline rather than an alternate universe, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Since this fic is set in the same universe, some events may even take place that are very similar or almost the same as in the actual Deathnote. I didn't want anyone to think that I'm ripping it off and trying to say 'oh, its completely original'.
> 
> Lastly, I prefer to keep updates fairly short, but more often! If you guys would rather longer chapters with longer waits, tell me in the comments and I'll try and find time to do it that way :)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> L

Light's house was warm and a welcome relief to the both of them after walking back in the rain. His Mother was waiting, anxious to see that her son warmed up quickly after the rain. She looked exponentially surprised to see that the young Yagami had actually brought someone back to the house. Sayu shrieked when she saw L, pointing and laughing with a look of pure glee. 

"What's this? Light actually has a friend? C'mon, how much did he pay you?" She teased, sprawled across the couch as she ignored her homework in favour of watching some trashy teen romance show.

"Be quiet, Sayu. We're studying, so don't disturb us, alright? And do your homework." 

"Ah, we're studying now." L murmured from behind him, smugness in his voice. Perhaps he had finally caught onto Light's absolute lack of a plan. His snarky response was saved by his Mother, who promised tea in five minutes. 

"C'mon, Ryuga. I'll show you my room." They headed upstairs, stopping at the airing cupboard where Light grabbed a few towels. He threw one on top of his new friend, his lips curving as it flopped onto his head and clung to the plastered down mess of a haircut. 

He shut the bedroom door behind them, lazily drying his hair with his own towel. Ryuga took up on his desk chair, sitting in that same weird position as always. "Why do you do that?" Light asked, exasperated with L's utter quaintness. 

"It helps me think, increases my deductive ability." 

"Right." Light replied, disbelieving, "That sure matches your obscure fake name and chosen isolation. So come on, Ryuga. Or L, that is. Tell me, what's your deal?" The aspiring detective's copper eyes lit up with an intense curious fire, and L got the creeping suspicion that while Light certainly endeavoured to be his friend, he was also satisfying his own thirst for answers. Light Yagami needed an enigma to crack. And L was a perfect choice.

"What makes you think I have any desire to tell you that, Yagami-kun?" L replied, low voice laced with amusement. 

"Because-" Light paused, unsure of how to phrase his next words, "Because I think we have a lot in common. And I think you know that, too. But how do you expect me to be friends with someone that I can only refer to with some shady alias! For all I know, you're a wanted criminal."

"A friend." L curled up tighter, deliberating, "So this friendship. You... what? Stand in the rain together, share tea? Tell each other secrets?"

Light looked away, "You're making it sound like a scene from Sayu's shows." He scoffed. 

"Well, it's not as if you have any shortage of romantic options, Yagami-kun. I doubt there's a girl in our class who doesn't have your name scribbled in their exercise book somewhere." L pointed out bluntly. 

"L, quit distracting me with -"

A knock at the door interrupted them and Light stood to open it, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at L like a child. His Mother stood there with a tray of delicious smelling tea, beaming. Despite L's _hilarious_ comments, Light's social life was actually rather sad from an outsider's view. Sad meaning 'non-existent' in this case. The fact was, that he didn't have time for messing around, Light needed to stay at the top of his class. That meant he studied studiously almost every evening, whilst maintaining a solid sleep schedule and just enough external social interaction to keep up his good reputation. There was no girlfriend in the picture. In fact, he couldn't even call to mind the last time he had spontaneously invited a friend over the way he had earlier in the day. Then again, it appeared normal rules never did apply to L.

"Thanks, Mom." Light set the tea down on his bed, watching the strange (Ryuga was going to positively exhaust that word), way that L drank. 

Sipping his own tea, Light narrowed his eyes at the other. "Fine. Don't tell me. In fact, I'm glad you didn't. I guess it'll be more fun to work it out myself anyway."

"It'll be much more interesting for me that way, also." L agreed neutrally. 

Satisfied with the roundabout permission that he had received, Light set his cup down and offered a grin. "Hey, L. Have you ever read this novel? I got it about a week ago and ..." The brown haired boy began to do something that it was almost alien of him to do, speak freely and carelessly about topics that weren't crucial or important, things that he enjoyed, of all things. Ryuga seemed equally surprised by the behaviour, but even ended up with the barest hint of a smile as they discussed common interests (predictably, there were many to choose from). 

In the strangest of ways, it almost appeared that Light had needed an L, just as much as L had needed a Light. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

Meanwhile, only a short distance away, a young boy with a shock of blond hair fumed as he stormed around the school grounds. He cursed to himself as he kicked at display boards and smashed another angry message into his phone, waiting for his older brother to respond. It wasn't like he wanted to come and walk him back from school, but he had been inside for too long, apparently. As he looked for another flower to take his aggression out onto, his eyes strayed to something laying there in the grass. 

He picked it up, something in his gut telling him that this was no ordinary book. Eyebrows furrowing as he took in the title, the boy shoved the shiny black book into his bag and turned on his heel. He didn't fall for pranks, but the notebook did look cool. It would be fun to use it to mess with his little brother, at least. 

He only wondered who would even drop the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one :)  
> Please leave all your thoughts and reactions in the comments! I love to read them so much!  
> They're what makes me write these things.  
> Ps. slice of cake for anyone who can tell me who the blond is ;)  
> L


	3. Chapter 3

Light's life was different. Unsurprisingly, L was the cause of this. 

After that night, he had revoked his indifference towards the other at school, favouring L's company over petty popularity. Besides, it wasn't as if his friend had any form of understanding of social etiquette, he wouldn't understand if Light tried to explain how the school worked. No, that wasn't quite true, he'd just be completely uninterested. 

Ryuga's lonely lunch seat soon became a table for two, and fairly regularly more than that. Light had a circle of friends that were willing to put up with L's creepiness and rude bluntness to sit with Light. Free periods were spent trailing after Ryuga to the cafeteria, raving about his ridiculous sugar intake and trying (correction: failing), to introduce him to foreign concepts like substantial food. 

Even when he was hauling L away from the confectionery stand in the school cafe, Light couldn't really be mad at the quaint boy. The fact was, the student was a lot happier than he'd been in a while. In the words of his Mother, the two had become inseparable. Since their fake study group, they had even taken up _actually_ studying together. Much to Sayu's annoyance, her desk chair had been completely rehomed to Light's room due to the almost daily basis that Ryuga visited their home. The two both completely admitted to being overly competitive and childish, racing one another in finishing assignments and reading over each other's shoulder to try and spot wrong answers. There was even a post-it with a Light to Ryuga tally on who won which battle of IQ. 

Light was in the middle of a subdued study session alone when his phone buzzed. He ignored it at first, focused on finishing all the revision he wanted to get through before the night was over. L had some weird business to attend to, (which he was bitter about, both because he had yet to find out what Ryuga got up to, and because studying was so much less fun when the other wasn't here), so Light was alone. The news was on as a background noise, playing some story about the increase of wanted mob criminals dying, seemingly out of nowhere. He felt guilty about it, but Light couldn't really bring himself to feel too bad that mafia members weren't watching their cholesterol. 

His phone buzzed again, and Light made sure to finish his set of questions before he pushed back his chair and stretched, yawning. The brunet picked up his phone and laid on his bed, checking who had been trying to reach him. His lips curled into a smile when he saw two notifications from L. 

_Light-kun, would you like to play tennis tomorrow?_  
L  
Received: 9:42pm

 _I also apologise for not making our study session today._  
L  
Received: 9:45pm

 _Sure, I have to warn you that I'm good._  
Light  
Sent: 10:02pm

_We'll see. ___  
L  
Recieved: 10:04pm 

__The next day's classes felt like they were nothing but a build-up to playing with Ryuga. Despite having unnecessary competitions and battles of wit at every possible turn, they had never partaken in any competitive sport. After the bell rang, they made their way through busy corridors quickly to secure a tennis court before anyone else. "I didn't know you played tennis, Ryuga." Light commented, quietly wondering whether there was anything he _couldn't_ do. _ _

__"Hmm, I used to represent England in some competitions."_ _

__"You lived in England?"_ _

__"I'm actually half English."_ _

__"Maybe that's why you're so pale, Ryuga, you haven't seen enough sun." Light smirked._ _

__"Very funny, Yagami-kun." L intoned, but Light could tell he was amused._ _

__He was practically a master in detecting the full range of L's emotions through his blank eyes and monotoned voice. At first, he'd figured that Ryuga was a closed book. But since becoming his friend, he realised that it was more apt to describe him as written in code. Decoding him took time and effort, and caused frustration sometimes, but it was more than worth it for the story inside._ _

__The brunet shouldered his racket and headed to the opposite side of the court, standing in a loose ready stance as he waited for L to serve. He was more than confident, he hadn't met his match for years._ _

__Then he blinked and it was fifteen love._ _

__Light couldn't help grinning, as it dawned on him that this was going to be a real game, nodding as he swapped sides. This time he was ready for the blur that came his way, slamming it back right into the corner. It was a beautiful shot, but Ryuga returned, his almost frail looking body taking on some form of ethereal grace around the court._ _

__The sun crawled towards the edge of the horizon as they played, each going as hard as they could, set after set. Light's athletic prowess was matched by L's weightlessness. Their shared analytical view of the court made every shot calculated. If either of them would notice anything else apart from each other, they would have noticed the fairly large crowd of students who had gathered to watch the tense match._ _

__They were playing six sets, each hit getting harder, riskier, their teasing and taunting becoming more frequent._ _

__Light bounced the ball on the serving line, taking a breath. It came down to this. Meeting L's eyes over the court, he tried to convey everything with a single look. It had been such little time, but already Light was wondering what he would be without L? The other boy was his missing half. Despite all of Light's ambitions and high standards, he'd never been so pushed to his limits, so determined to be better than when he stood by L._ _

__Throwing the ball, he delivered a perfect serve, dashing forward to volley the return. L shot back, into the corner, and Light saw it. He was too far forward. Swinging his racket back, he felt the vibrations through his wrist as he sent the ball flying right into the back corner, Ryuga's outstretched racket barely missing as he dived._ _

__The silence was heavy as they both stood, panting until the volunteer umpire blew his whistle and almost startled them. "Game and set to Light Yagami."_ _

__Almost unsure in their next movements, they crossed court and shook hands over the net, each with bated breath. L, for once, broke the silence. "Looks like I'll have to win next time, Yagami-kun. But for now, I think I'm entitled to some dessert." Shaking his head, Light's face lit up in a grin and he let out a musical laugh._ _

__"Alright, Ryuga. I don't see the harm in it this time." He conceded, shoving his racket back in his case. The crowd of onlookers parted for them, still looking surprised at the intensity of the match that had disappeared within a single sentence._ _

__Light would never say that he and L made _sense_ , just that it worked. _ _

__The victor let himself complain as they walked to a cafe that wasn't too far from the school, side by side despite their contrary figures. "This weekend is going to be a nightmare," Light sighed, hands in his pockets._ _

__"Oh? And why is that?"_ _

__"Sayu is having a group of her friends around for the night, and you know how younger girls are. It's awkward having them all running around like that, not to mention most of them get all giggly and blush whenever I enter the room. I tried to make overnight plans somewhere else, but it didn't work." Light ran a frustrated hand through his copper brown hair, pushing it back as they ordered their drinks and a slice of cake for L._ _

__There was a brief pause as they found a table tucked away in the corner. "Ten." Light said, calmly._ _

__"Excuse me?"_ _

__"You put ten sugars in your coffee, L. That's three more than usual. So what's on your mind?"_ _

__"I'm just deciding." Light caught the resolution in Ryuga's eyes as he did just that, before continuing, "Would you like to stay at my house this weekend, Light?"_ _

__Light absolutely did not choke on his coffee and make a fool of himself. "Are you sure? You've never offered before."_ _

__"That is true. The mark of a bad friend, no doubt. Well?" L shrugged, but they were both decorating the conversation with artificial nonchalance. This was evidently a big deal, even if Ryuga didn't want Light to see it that way._ _

__"I would like that very much, L."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this one? I wanna know what you think  
> so lemme know down below (yes, I am a poet, clearly). 
> 
> As for everyone that commented Mello,  
> I would give you cake but the cool L ate it, smh.  
> Happy friday, L :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my favourite L, Natale.

Light escaped the house just in time, the first few girls had started to arrive. He greeted them politely, despite his vague irritation at the way they completely obviously batted their eyelashes at him and asked him about his studies. It wasn't their fault, they were practically kids, after all, but it sure did make him uncomfortable. The knock on the door was a relief, he was down the stairs before even his Mother who was already in the kitchen could beat him to it. Light flung open the door, his face lighting up at the sight of L.

"Light, you seem particularly happy to see me." His friend noted, his head tipping to the side in that way that always reminded Light of some sort of intrigued puppy. 

"Yeah, you came just in time, Ryuga-Kun. Come in." 

The other stood in the hallway and made pleasant chat with Light's Mother (the two got on surprisingly well, it turned out L was apparently capable of manners after all. He never used them on Light, however). The afore mentioned brunet grabbed his overnight bag and a few other things he would need, tying his shoes before heading back downstairs. 

They left the house, Light letting L lead the way to the mystery destination that was L's home. "I've missed you, Ryuga. You haven't been in school much lately. School becomes a lot more boring when you decide not to turn up, you know."

"Thank you, Light-kun. I have to admit, we hold each other in company so often, that it feels somewhat strange to be apart for days at a time."

"That's how friends tend to feel about one another, Ryuga." Light teased him, rolling his eyes. However, he sensed that his friend wasn't ready to tell him the cause of his unpredictable vacations just yet. 

"You really are popular with the ladies, Light. I was only in your hallway for five minutes and Sayu-Chan's friends had more than a few questions for me." L seemed amused by this, so Light glared at him.

"It's not funny, Ryuga. I'm not interested, but you can't say 'you're not my type' to a fourteen-year-old girl."

"I suppose you can't." 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're wearing that stupid smirk, spit it out, Ryuga."

"I'm just curious," L conceded, "What exactly is your type, Light? I haven't seen you accept an offer from a single girl, many of which were also seventeen and beautiful." 

Light flushed slightly, a scowl on his face. "You're so nosy, Ryuga. Besides, I'd like to see you set me up with a girl." The constant teasing and ribbing were something that had been developing over the course of their friendship, and Light thoroughly enjoyed being able to drop his perfect, pristine student and son act for a while. L just observed him with those wide, bottomless orbs. 

"Alright." Light faltered under the stare, which was becoming a more common occurrence over the last few weeks, "Someone smart, of course. Not just someone who gets good grades. Someone who notices little things, someone who I could talk into the late hours of the night with. Interesting. They would have to be kind, perhaps someone who has a better heart than me. I admit I'm rather cold hearted sometimes, I'd hope they could balance that. I like to think that they would be beautiful, but traditional beauty isn't something that matters if that makes sense. Assertive, brave and someone who can give me a good competition. Which is why I'll remain alone, no doubt. I'm too specific. They would have to be my soulmate if you believe in that kind of thing." 

Having avoided eye contact through the rather embarrassing conversation, the taller of the two finally met Ryuga's eyes, surprised by the sheer intensity of the gaze that was on him. "What?" He demanded. 

"Nothing, Light. Just... Nothing." It unnerved the young Yagami to see L looking so indecisive, a look that he had never seen the strange boy wear, no matter what problem was thrown his way. What could it possibly be about his love life that had L so confused? Perhaps it was the concept of love itself that was confusing to him, that was more per character, after all. 

"Quit staring at me then. What about you?" Light couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of L knocking on someone's door, dressed in a suit with a bunch of flowers in his hand. 

"I've never really thought about it, until now, I suppose." L sounded very carefully worded, it made Light instantly suspicious. 

"Why, have you got feelings for anyone, Ryuga?" Light didn't know why he felt a large urgency to get an answer. 

"I don't think I would know if I did, Light-Kun." L replied, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked up to one of the largest houses Light had ever seen. His mouth fell open slightly as he was distracted from the topic. 

"Do you live here?" He asked, and then kicked himself for the stupid question and changed it, "Do you have a big family?" 

"There's only four of us." 

They walked up the drive, Light sticking closer to Ryuga than usual. He was almost nervous about meeting the rest of L's family. After all, he wondered if they were just as weird. Not that he would complain. L was Light's absolute favourite brand of bizarre, as weird as that may be. 

Ryuga pushed open the large black door, holding it open for Light. The two were quiet, and upon examining L's face, the guest could see no change in his usually unreadable expression but caught the rigid lines in his slouched shoulders. L was apprehensive about this, too, despite the fact he would never admit so. 

Even the entrance hall to the house was ostentatious, with ornate carvings that laced the walls, and vaguely creepy abstract art that draped the walls. A curvy coat hanger stood guard by the door (Light couldn't imagine why, he had never seen L where a coat in his entire life, and there only seemed to be two on there, both of which were too big to fit his companion). The other merely stood and watched, perhaps he just knew Light too well. In unfamiliar environments, they both had the same habit: take in every detail, just in case.

Once Light was done, he finally met L's eyes before looking away. They were almost too intense when they were analysing him. 

"Come on, Light-kun. I will make you a coffee."

"I'm a little concerned to find out how you make coffee, L. Are you sure it's safe for someone who doesn't eat pure sugar to digest?"

"You're not funny, Light-Kun." 

"You smiled, L. I saw." 

L tactfully ignored him.

Of course, every single time Light tried to tease L about something, he was forced to eat his words in the next five seconds. Ryuga's coffee was _divine_. He practically moaned when he tasted it. It was predictably sweet, though L had probably dialled it back for Light's benefit, but not quite enough to get rid of the slight bitterness. It was so rich that Light thought he could live off of one mouthful. 

"Ryuga, how did you make this?" He demanded, hazel eyes wide and hopeful. 

The other simply, shrugged, unreactive. "Practice." 

"Ryuga, if you hated me you could have just told me." 

They headed up the grand staircase and down a hall, stopping at the end. Light had never even seen L's house before, let alone his bedroom. He couldn't exactly imagine it, either. There was nothing predictable about L, after all. 

The shorter shouldered open the door, with Light trailing close behind. He stood just inside the doorway, looking around in shock. The room was... alarming?

The room itself was depressingly bare, Light couldn't see a single personal item. But that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The place looked like a scene from the police department, with cork boards haphazardly nailed into the walls. Pieces of paper, documents and pictures, connected with a maze of honest to God red yarn. Computer systems were set up in a circle on the floor, surrounding a lonely microphone. A queen sized bed was shoved in the corner as if it was an afterthought, tightly made as if no-one actually used it. Empty mugs and plates of dessert were deserted on every available surface that wasn't covered in what was presumably more research. 

Light didn't know what kind of conclusion to reach. His brain floundered for a moment, absurd thoughts about L really being a serial killer flashing through his mind. Finally, a conclusion dawned, one which made a lot more sense.

He turned to where L was crouched, on top of a desk chair, head tilted. His thumb was lodged between his lips again as he waited for Light's verdict. 

"L," Light asked curiously, "Do you seriously solve crimes as a hobby?"

The brunet's mouth fell open when he saw L's lips curve. Not just the slight twitch or upturned corner that usually counted as a smile on planet Ryuga, but an actual grin that lit up his whole face. It completely transformed his friend's pale, sharp features. He looked so human. 

He looked so... _beautiful._

"L, are you smiling?"

"I thought that was what you were supposed to do when you felt happy? I admit it did feel a bit strange." 

"You should do it more often, L." Light quickly realised that this statement sounded more affectionate than their usual repertoire, and added, "You might convince the rest of the student population that you're not a robot."

"I'm just pleased and surprised you came to the right conclusion, or at least most of it. The odds of that were only about nine percent. And the chance of you assuming something else and leaving was at least sixty percent." 

"Maybe you should have more faith in me, Hideki Ryuga."

"Maybe." 

Light stared around some more, taking an intake of breath. A light flickered on behind his eyes. "So, L. What're you working on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight wait! I made this one a little longer than  
> the others as an apology, haha. Get ready for some beef  
> coming up, this chapter is suspiciously fluffy...  
> Please drop some comments telling me what you think!
> 
> L :)


	5. Chapter 5

To his chagrin (but certainly not his surprise), all the important details of the cases had been safely hidden away before Light's arrival, but the other humoured him, anyway. Giving him puzzles and fragments of cases, gathering his conclusions and deductions. Occasionally, a blink of surprise crossed his face and he noted something down. Light liked to imagine that he was helping with the mysterious enigmas somewhat. 

They found themselves sprawled around L's room for a few hours, heatedly debating theories and piecing things together. L was awkward at the beginning, hesitant to share details that he deemed unimportant. 

He was used to working alone. 

But as the clock ticked by, they became used to it, throwing dialogue back and forth along with a piece of scrunched up paper that they were tossing around to keep their hands busy. Light flinched in surprised when the noise of a bell rang two times. Brushing his hair out of his face, and landing the paper ball into the trash can, he followed L's lead and stood up. "What's up with the bell?"

"The house is too big and Watari doesn't like to shout. Two rings signal dinner."

Light followed, face pensive.

"So what does one ring signal?"

"An emergency." L answered as if it were obvious.

The hazel-eyed student simply rolled his eyes, used to vague and unhelpful answers. 

They entered the dining room, which was as large and embellished as the rest of the house. The chestnut dining table stretched across the room, the crystal chandelier throwing fractures of light across the shiny surface, making it appear to be almost glowing. The wallpaper was old-fashioned, dotted and pressed with complicated curves and dots. A huge mirror played a centre-piece, framed by a shimmering golden frame. The room was filled with a faint smoky smell, originating from the roaring fireplace under the mirror, that provided a cheerful crackling noise as an accompaniment. 

There were so many places that Light was unsure where to take his place, but the problem was postponed as Ryuga passed the table altogether and entered through a pair of double doors. Almost as if he didn't want to get lost, the brunet followed close behind him. Immediately, he saw a tall, broad man with salt and pepper hair at the kitchen counter, dishing up food onto plates. L pulled open a drawer and began to select cutlery, and Light realised he was helping to lay the table. He moved to help, addressing the man as he did so. 

"Good evening, I'm Ryuga's friend, Light Yagami." He made sure to speak politely, and bowed. In return, the man turned, his moustache curving as he smiled, The bright kitchen lighting reflected on his round glasses as he nodded his head. 

"Ah, Light Yagami. I have heard about you from Ryuga. It is almost relieving to hear that he has a friend."

L sighed, looking bored as he held the silverware. "Watari, please refrain from revealing such potentially embarrassing information." 

Light smirked, pleased to have the emotional upper hand for once. "Ryuga-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were embarrassed."

"Of course I'm not, Light. Don't be ridiculous." L seemed calm, but he turned away suspiciously fast. 

"I've heard lots about you too, Watari-san. Ryuga always talks about you with a lot of admiration and respect. It's an honour to meet you." 

"Perhaps you can teach Ryuga some manners, too, young Yagami."

"Watari, I must request that you do stop embarrassing me. Besides, that will go to Light's head."

"Hey!" 

L only gave that slightly smug hint at a smile and carried the silverware into the dining room. Light, hoping he could help, followed with the glasses. They laid the table for five, despite there only being three present. Watari brought out the dishes, carefully laying them down. They looked so alluring that it made Light realise how hungry he was, his mouth practically watering at the beautiful dishes. 

Once the three were seated, Watari checked his watch. He appeared to tut under his breath. As if on cue, the door opened again and a boy walked in. He seemed young, perhaps around Sayu's age, but his appearance made him seem a lot younger. His shock of white hair matched his outfit, almost a polar opposite to L's own. A limp teddy swung from his pale fingers, which he placed on the table as he dragged back his chair. 

"I had to finish my castle." He spoke simply, before beginning to place food onto his plate. 

"Ah," Watari didn't reprimand him, rather cocking his head, "Was it dice or sugar cubes today, Near?"

Light, without really meaning too, spoke at the same time as L. "Sugar cubes."

Near's eyes, so wide and intense, and reminiscent of his friend's, that he could only assume that they were brothers, flickered to him. "So this is why Ryuga bought you home."

Light kept his face neutral, unsure whether to accept that as a compliment. 

"It stands to reason he would only attend the company of someone exactly like him."

There was a pause. "You have sugar on your fingertips." Light decided to reply. To his surprise, Near simply smiled and began to eat. Light looked to L for help, wondering at what point the respect and approval of Ryuga's family became such a priority to him. The other simply made eye contact, looking cognitive, and nodded slowly. _He was doing okay._

Light began to relax a little, taking small bites of his food. So far, two out of three of L's family members had been accounted for. Watari seemed normal by all accounts, polite and skilled. Fatherly, but not completely so. He emitted a guardian vibe, perhaps. Near was similar to L, closer to what he was expecting, certainly, but still somewhat surprising. 

Perhaps, he just assumed there could be no-one quite like L. 

They talked about what Near had been building, about school, about the crimes he and L had just been debating. It was a good dinner, Light found that if he operated around Near the way he would a younger Ryuga, they actually got on quite nicely. The student found himself enjoying the company of L's family more than he expected. So much so, that he forgot about the missing member.

Until the door slammed open violently, that was. 

The boy that walked in was dissimilar to L and Near; in fact, if Light had seen him anywhere else he would never guess that they could be related. He had a sour look on his face, his movements aggressive as he wrenched back a chair and sat down.

"Mello, you're late," Watari chastised softly, "Please be punctual next time."

"So what? I was busy." The new arrival rolled his eyes. Despite looking close to the same age as Near, the ginger came across as much more immature and angry. 

"Now, now, Mello. Let's remember our manners." L smirked, a clear challenge to his younger sibling. 

"That's rich coming from you, L. Or perhaps you've grown some in order to impress your boyfriend." Mello snarled back, throwing a disdainful glare in Light's direction. In return, Light had to shove down his first instinct - which was to give this kid a piece of his mind. Mello was saved a verbal beat down, in part, to Near's interruption. 

"Calm yourself, Mello. Light-kun has proven himself to be smart, perhaps as smart as Ryuga, and a perfect guest. There's no need to be hostile." 

"Makes sense," Mello simply sneered, "No wonder that the one condition for hanging out with _Ryuga_ ," The air quotes were audible, "is to be just like him." 

Light opened his mouth, having had enough of this brat tearing apart his friend. He intended to point out that he was the one to initiate their friendship in the first place. Unfortunately, L clearly expected Light's rather lack of control, because he cut him off before he could even begin. 

"Light, would you like to have dessert in my room?"

"I think that might be best, Ryuga-kun." 

Mello spat, "Coward," into his food, causing Near and Watari to shake their head.

The two friends stood, taking their plates. "Thank you, Watari, this was an excellent meal. It was really nice talking with you too, Near. Good luck with the sugar castle." L tugged him away, and after dumping his plate in the sink started digging through the fridge, pulling out an entire cake. 

"I'll apologise for Mello - he does seem to be going through some sort of phase." 

"It's fine. Younger siblings are younger siblings. Besides, I can call you the polite one, now."

"I feel an urge to take back my apology all of a sudden." L picked up two forks and led them upstairs, where they retreated back to his room. 

They sat side by side on the floor, sharing a cake. Light didn't bother mentioning to L that he wasn't even a huge fan of sweet things, deciding that he'd rather not lose his place to stay halfway through the night. And if he was being honest, the look of pure delight on L's face whenever he was devouring a dessert was probably worth it. 

"Hey, L?"

"Yes, Light?"

"You're a good friend. I felt like I should voice that, considering neither of us is exactly 'affectionate'."

"I'm not overly inclined to believe you, Light-kun, but that's nice of you to say. It's not like I've actually had a real friend before, but you've exceeded even my expectations. There is good in you, Light Yagami. Hold on to it, please."

It was a strange thing to say, Light couldn't help but note. But the sentiment wrapped around his mind and settled itself there, should the situation call for its reminder. In fact, his brain almost ruthlessly disregarded any other thought throughout the night. If nothing else, he felt the beginnings of a resolution settle in his chest. He would keep to L's request, no matter what. 

_He would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters keep getting longer but also TAKE longer, I hope you don't mind too much :3  
> Mello is a sandy butthole but goddamit I still love my troubled son.   
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! Comments give me life <3  
> Also, there IS an actual plot to this ok, bare with me pls.  
> L :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments mean a lot, so please leave your thoughts below!  
> It's a slow-burn, so sorry if this seemed a little slow/uneventful, I promise that  
> shit will kick up (eventually).  
> L (chance of it being a coincedence that I sign off this way? 43%)


End file.
